In most banquets or other social situation, drinking red grape wine or white grape wine has become a popular trend instead of other alcoholic beverages. With distinguished glitter color and low percent alcohol, wine has played a character enhancing the mood and atmosphere for sipping the wine. However, under dim environment the glitter color of wine is also dimmed and lowered it visual effect when drinking.